Lost Moon
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *Greece-centric* Coping with the loss of a close friend, even when that friend is not a person, is still as painful as it could be. Greece mourns the loss of one of his cats.


**SOY:** a quick fic I've written last year about Nation losing their pets. I thought Greece would fit. Greece–centric, Egypt, one Turkey appearance. Take this as you wish.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: R for animal death

**Warnings:** Animal death, angst.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia.

……………………………………………

**Lost Moon**

**One–shot**

The sun was setting.

Greece was sitting on top of one of his hills, epitome of quietness and tranquillity, his back against a tree. He was still, eyes lost in the distance, unmoving, as the last few rays of the setting sun flickered away, finally succumbing to the darkness of the night.

Not even the beauty of the scenery was enough to shake him.

When Egypt walked up the hill, clearly out of place in his desert clothes, hat on his head, eyes flickering with seriousness, he still didn't move, hands shifting rhythmically on his lap, fingers threading through the coat of one of his cats.

More of his feline friends were all around him, curling at his side, or sitting or walking around him, but they were all strangely silent, not mewling or purring, almost as if not wanting to attract attention on them, when their owner and their Nation was so lost in thought.

It was always like this. It was a recurring sight, one that Egypt was used to see far too often, since he, too, was a Nation. There were things that made them different from humans other than the light feeling of familiarity and power, and the aura they gave off.

This was one of those things.

"Heracles" he called out, his own voice soft and respectful "it's late".

Greece didn't move, didn't even shift or turn his head in Egypt's direction, but there was a light twitch of his shoulders, and a few cats turned around in his stead, alerted by the presence of another not-quite-human.

"Heracles... you should go back home".

"I can still remember when I took her in. She was just a few months old, and I remember her shifting on the side of the road, not even able to mewl yet, seeking her mother" Greece's voice was quiet and calm. "Her mother was laying some feet away, unmoving, in the middle of the road, where a car had hit her. The poor thing..."

Egypt shifted uneasily, then sighed and sat down on Greece's side. "I remember you taking her back home" he commented, taking off his hat and allowing some of the cats to climb on his lap.

They started purring, and he allowed a contented smile on his face.

"I helped her live" Greece continued, almost unmindful of Egypt's presence. "She was by my side for a long time, longer than most others".

"She was 24, was she?" it was a respectful age for a cat, Egypt knew it. His own cats barely lasted over 20. "She didn't look like it".

"I forgot" Greece continued. "I forgot they could die. I forgot they can disappear like this..."

Egypt felt a twinge of pain in his chest, at the familiar words. He'd been like that too, at first. "You didn't forget. You just chose to ignore that… it's how it works".

They remained in silence for a bit more time, until Egypt slowly reached out, taking the unmoving cat from Heracles' lap, noting how cold it felt under his fingers, how raw and rough the fur felt now, the more time passed.

She had been a beautiful animal, with grayish-blue fur and beautiful green eyes, now closed, and a white spot on her chest, that resembled a full moon.

It had been that white spot that earned the young cat her name, Hecate. Sinuous, beautiful, shifting through the shadows as if she was part of them herself… yes, the name had been perfect.

Greece let Egypt take her away, but his eyes were still fixed on the cat's unresponsive body, filled with pain. This cat was not one of his humans, of his children, but it was i_his_/i all the same. He was hurt by the loss because the cat had been at his side for a long time, in human comparison.

Not much for a Nation, but this was how things worked for them. Nothing but them in the end. Any company would be left behind. Any attempt at trying to be human was easily burned away by either time or catastrophes… because only a Nation could truly suffer for i_each_/i life lost in their territories.

And yet, despite everything, it still hurt so much, when one of them died.

"Come on, Heracles, let's go" Egypt held the cat's body reverently, then placed her still body inside his hat. To him, i_this_/i was different. Ancient beliefs were still rooted deeply inside him, beliefs that maybe in modern times no one cared about anymore, beliefs that in the future might disappear forever, but he still held them close.

Beliefs that were him as much as the lands and the deserts.

To him, death was nothing but a new, different start, and to him, the cat would soon start a new life, her spirit reborn…

Unfortunately, Greece didn't think the same. There was no satisfaction, no consolation to hold on whenever one of his adored cats died. The thought hurt Egypt as well, for they were close. Closer than any other nation could account for.

Against differences, and wars, and everything. They were simply close.

"You'll bury her?" he asked, trying not to feel too upset by their different traditions –he respected Greece too much to even think about it.

Heracles slowly nodded, watching the other shift and stand up. The air had cooled down a bit, and Egypt kind of missed his hat, but now it wasn't his anymore. Keeping it against his chest with care, he held out his hand to Greece, who grabbed it and allowed the older Nation to pull him to his feet.

"We'll offer a small feast for Hecate" Egypt continued, passing his free arm around Heracles' shoulders. "We'll bury her under her favourite tree, tonight... there's full moon, so I think it's quite fitting".

Heracles stared at him for a second, then allowed a smile to edge on his lips. He was glad for Egypt's presence and kind words.

"Yes" he murmured. "She would be happy".

"Come on then, Heracles" Egypt smiled warmly, pulling the other Nation with him.

As a Nation, Greece knew there would be more cats. Until the world ended, there iwould/i be more cats. They would die, like nature wanted. But he would remember each of them. They would remain, in his heart, forever alive, just like him. All precious, all important, all unique.

Hecate, and all the cats before her, that Heracles had to say goodbye to.

The moon chose that moment to peer from behind some clouds, her cool, silvery light bathing the two retreating figures.

The cats around Greece's feet stopped and looked around, meowling, and Greece also turned, looking up. It idid/i look like the moon was opening her arms of light to call one of her own children to her.

--- Omake ---

Two days later, Turkey stomped in Greece's sitting room and threw a small kitten on the napping Nation's stomach, disappearing before he could wake up and yell at him for breaking in his house.

The kitten mewled, curling up on Heracles' chest, and promptly fell asleep.

……………………………………………

**SOY:** that's the end. I'm sorry if it was quite sad… I think.

_Hecate:_ goddess of the Moon in Greek mythology. The cat was named after her for the spot on her that reminded Greece of the moon.


End file.
